Vayran Tirall
"In all my centuries, you alone have merited my full attention. You leave your mark upon the galaxy wherever you act, just as I do." : ―Emperor Valkorian Vayran Tirall, before known as The Outlander '''in the war against the Eternal Fleet, also were known as the '''The Alliance Commander, was a hero of the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, and was previously involved in the hunt for the former Sith Emperor after his revival at Yavin IV. After the Eternal Empire of Zakuul conquered much of the known galaxy in 3698 BBY, the Commander famously built up a faction known as the Alliance, which would later evolve into the Eternal Alliance, to oppose it and its oppression. The Outlander later took the name Vayran Tirall which he was granted by the Immortal Emperor Valkorian after the defeat of the Empress of the Eternal Fleet, Vaylin. Vayran then became the Emperor of the Eternal Empire. Biography Life as a Sith The Way to the Dark Council Vayran left his system and began to study the way of the Sith force. The dark council member, Darth Marr, took Vayran as his Apprentice. Learning the way of the darkness, he became stronger and more powerful than any Jedi or Sith. During this time nothing special happened, but Darth Thanaton challenged Vayran and Vayran defeated Darth Thanaton and replaced his dark council membership and seat. Vayran became Darth Reaver. A Clash of Destinies Rise to Power The individual who would eventually become known as "the Outlander" was born in the decades prior to the Great Galactic War. The Outlander became embroiled in the Cold War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, and, through extraordinary acts, rose through the ranks, becoming a leading figure in the war that later broke out between the two superpowers. In 3640 BBY, during the Conquest of Makeb, the Outlander, in an attempt to protect the planet, from the extortion of the greedy Hutt Cartell, put a stop to the organization's plans, the aftermath of such allowing the Sith Empire's continued harvesting of the world's rare Isotope-5 despite The Republic's decisive victory against the Hutts. Over a year following the Invasion of Makeb, the Outlander investigated a conspiracy that reportedly existed within the ranks of both Republic and Empire, thought to be connected to two high-profile military commanders: Darth Arkous and Colonel Rian Darok. It was believed that the two of them had orchestrated simultaneous attacks on both Korriban and Tython, during both of which the Outlander was present. Dream of an Empire The Outlander was subsequently frozen in carbonite, on Arcann's orders, having sensed his father inhabiting the hero, but the carbon freezing process was imperfect, poisoning the Outlander, though Valkorion's presence preserved their life. Valkorion then appeared before the Outlander and attempted to sway them to his ideals, claiming the Outlander had the potential to be as powerful as him and that the current galactic institutions were unworthy of them. In doing so, he revealed his intention to retake his Eternal Throne from his children, whom he was unable to stop alone. He then revealed to the Outlander that years had passed while they slept and the Eternal Empire had subjugated the galaxy. They then both noticed Valkorion's daughter, Vaylin. looking directly at the Outlander, whom she struck in the chest with her lightsaber. Mastering the Force Vayran arrived to an unknown planet were he found the former Grandmaster Shan of the Jedi Order. His former master Darth Marr, was killed by Valkorian's lighting so his force ghost were still among the grandmaster on that planet. Shan and Marr showed Vayran the way of the TRUE force, becoming a Gray was a difficult choice for him, he had to forget everything he had learned and had to master the force once again but he succeded. He was now a Master of the force, beyond light and dark. The Fallen Empire Awakened Five years after being taken away and frozen into carbonite the Outlander was freed from imprisonment by Lana Beniko and a droid, who quickly administered an antidote to the poison. They then escaped the facility, evading skytroopers. Knights and Vaylin to reach former Zakuulan captain Koth Vortena and bodyguard droid HK-55. Unfortunately, the damage to their shuttle caused them to crash into the Endless Swamp. Where they uncovered the wreckage of the Gravestone, an ancient alien warship that once opposed the Eternal Fleet. After repairing it, the friends, along with the former Knight of Zakuul Senya Tirall, escaped the planet, fleeing to the haven of Asylum. Asylum Upon disembarking, the Outlander was introduced to Koth's crew, including Sergeant Ralo, who remembered the Outlander from Marr's ship. However, Koth's engineer, , was absent, so the Outlander volunteered to go along with HK to find her. Senya then went her own way, asking the Outlander to join her later. After fighting through the local gangs, the Outlander found Tora in a heap of trouble with Tanno Vik for attempting to steal from him and insulting his mother. After resolving the situation, the Outlander sent Tora back to the Gravestone. The Battle of Odessen Upon returning to Odessen base, SCORPIO's betrayal barely sunk in before the droid called in, revealing that she revealed Odessen's location to Arcann, to test whether he would retake his throne or deal with the Outlander and Valkorion immediately. Theron confirmed her words as he detected the Eternal Flagship and its Eternal Fleet support ships arrive in system. The Alliance responded by quickly mobilizing the Gravestone. The Commander led a boarding team, including Beniko and Senya, to finish Arcann and destroy his ship. After clearing the hanger and separating from the sabotage team, Vaylin addressed the Outlander, Beniko, and Senya over the intercom, revealing Arcann's location on the bridge and declaring her intent to deal with her mother once and for all. Senya volunteered to keep her daughter distracted while the Outlander faced Arcann. The Outlander and Beniko fight their way through the ship. They subsequently received a transmission from Theron, warning that with the flagship's shields and weapons offline, SCORPIO had taken control of Arcann's Eternal Fleet ships to fire on the flagship; Beniko realized SCORPIO's real plan was to get both the Outlander and Arcann in one place so she could eliminate them both. Eventually reaching the bridge, Beniko was forced to split off to deal with a group of Knights. Face-to-face with the Emperor of Zakuul once more, Arcann declared that he only cared about destroying his father and demanded Valkorion speak to him, unaware that the ghostly Emperor was absent. A frustrated Arcann telekinetically forced the Outlander to their knees and tried to strike them down, but the Outlander unconsciously used Tutaminis to block his attacks; Arcann remarked that Valkorion's bond with the Outlander was stronger than he imagined. Armed with the new weapon constructed with the help of Marr and Satele, the Outlander battled Arcann. During the battle, Arcann conjured to assist him, so the Outlander picked up a discarded Knight's shield to absorb their attacks and bash Arcann. Ultimately managing to overpower Arcann, the Outlander could deliver the finishing blow but falling debris as a result of the Fleet's barrage separated them and seemingly crushed Arcann once again. With the ship falling apart, the Outlander escaped in a Zakuul starfighter while Beniko's group took a Zakuul shuttle. Senya escaped on Arcann's personal shuttle, revealing that she pulled her barely alive son from the wreckage and because he saved her life, believed he could be redeemed, and escaped into hyperspace. With the Eternal Fleet linking up to charge a powerful energy attack, the Gravestone fired on the Eternal Flagship, causing a massive explosion that wiped out all of Arcann's fleet. Despite the fact that Arcann and Senya remain at large, and that Vaylin and SCORPIO had formed an alliance, the became a rallying cry for all the forces opposing the Eternal Empire. As Republic and Imperials begin to swell the Alliance ranks, the Outlander uncomfortably received the return of Valkorion. The Eternal Throne The Outlander later led the Alliance fleet in defence of Voss, which was under attack by the Eternal Fleet, now under the command of Vaylin, who had seized the Eternal Throne for herself. As the Alliance fleet engaged the Eternal Fleet, the Outlander, Beniko, Torian a squad of Mandalorians bypassed the blockade in a stolen Zakuul shuttle and landed in Voss-Ka. Fighting through hordes of skytroopers, the Outlander rendezvoused with Theron and Sana-Rae in the Tower of Prophecy, where they are contacted by Senya, who revealed she had brought Arcann to Voss in the hopes of healing him, and now in desperation, asks for the Alliance's aid. The Outlander fought towards the Shrine of Healig in a walker called Storm Rider provided by Torian. Eventually, after fighting to the heart of the shrine, Arcann escaped and fled the planet. Moments after, the Eternal Fleet was prepared to burn half the planet, only for a fleet of Imperial ships to arrive and drive them off. The Outlander was then contacted by Empress Acina, who asked they come to Dromund Kaas to discuss an alliance against the Eternal Empire. Dromund Kaas The Outlander traveled to Dromund Kaas with Beniko and Theron. Upon landing in Kaas city, they were greeted by Ministers of Logistics, Gelmid Lorman, who escorted them to meet with Empress Acina, who desired to speak privately with the Alliance Commander aboard her personal shuttle. Once outside Kaas City, Acina stated that traditionalist Sith would not approve of the alliance she was offering, but she recognized Vaylin as the true threat. She offered to help the Outlander seize the Eternal Throne, stating that she only cared for the survival of her people. Suddenly, the shuttle's engine exploded, forcing the two leaders to abandon ship. Left stranded in the jungle with their comms mysteriously jammed, Acina suspected someone sabotaged her shuttle. They traverse the terrain to the crashed shuttle in hopes of recovering the emergency beacon, only to find another group there. The strangers identify themselves as the GenoHaradan, who were sent after the both of them. Forced to dispatch the assassins, the Outlander and Acina decide to go after the GenoHaradan encampment. After clearing the camp, they find a holorecording of former Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, who was revealed as the one who ordered the hit. Subsequently, a gunship appeared, and opened fire, forcing the pair to take shelter in a nearby Sith tomb. With the entrance collapsed by the barrage, the Outlander and Acina forage through the tomb to find another exit. Upon nearing the exit, they find Lorman standing beside the GenoHaradan; the Minister was working with Saresh. After dispatching the remaining GenoHaradan, Lorman claimed to have Beniko and Theron hostage, and attempted to call his men, only to discover that his so-called hostages had dispatched them. Theron then revealed Saresh's intent to take control of the Alliance and was on Odessen at that very moment. After dealing with Lorman, the Outlander returned to Odessen and put an end to Saresh's coup. Suddenly, the shuttle's engine exploded, forcing the two leaders to abandon ship. Left stranded in the jungle with their comms mysteriously jammed, Acina suspected someone sabotaged her shuttle. They traverse the terrain to the crashed shuttle in hopes of recovering the emergency beacon, only to find another group there. The strangers identify themselves as the , who were sent after the both of them. Forced to dispatch the assassins, the Outlander and Acina decide to go after the GenoHaradan encampment. After clearing the camp, they find a holorecording of former Supreme Chancellor , who was revealed as the one who ordered the hit. Subsequently, a gunship appeared, and opened fire, forcing the pair to take shelter in a nearby Sith tomb. With the entrance collapsed by the barrage, the Outlander and Acina forage through the tomb to find another exit. Upon nearing the exit, they find Lorman standing beside the GenoHaradan; the Minister was working with Saresh. After dispatching the remaining GenoHaradan, Lorman claimed to have Beniko and Theron hostage, and attempted to call his men, only to discover that his so-called hostages had dispatched them. Theron then revealed Saresh's intent to take control of the Alliance and was on Odessen at that very moment. After dealing with Lorman, the Outlander returned to Odessen and put an end to Saresh's coup. Becoming Emperor After the defeat of Empress Vaylin, The Outlander seized the throne of the Eternal Empire and became the Emperor of Zakuul. Taking the name of Vayran Tirall by the permission of the Immortal Emperor Valkorian. Vayran was now a family member of the nearly-dead bloodline the Tiralls. Appearances * The Zalekians: A Star Wars Story * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire * A Mother's Hope on The Republic's official website * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne Sources/Credits * Cartel Market Specials: Week of April 3, 2017 on the Old Republic's official website * NOTE: This text and sources comes directly from Wookiepedia http://starwars.wikia.com, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED on this wiki page.